Death of a Love
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Prequel to Rose's Garden. The Doctor and Rose have just come back from a adventure but Rose has caught an alien illness and there is nothing the Doctor can do to save her. Warning: Character death fic. Please read though!
1. The Beginning of the End I

**Hello all! **

**This is a prequel thingy for my story Rose's Garden. Be warned I think it's gonna be sad.**

**So as we know in Rose's Garden, Rose basically died (Taylor I am sorry for that), but we only get a little bit of what happened when the Doctor was telling Amy. So, I thought why not do a story that is set before Amy is on board the TARDIS and before the Doctor talks about Rose's death for the first time, (well he probably talked to the TARDIS, but...)**

**Anyway...**

**So this is what happened after the Doctor and Rose got back from that adventure that in a way cost Rose her life.**

**Warning: Death fic (not my usual I know)**

**Also I own nothing it all belongs to the BBC. The only thing I own really is the idea and me little friends Bob, Steve and Dave (no they don't appear in the story. No they are not going to, so you can stop looking at me like that! They appear in the A/N at the bottom though).**

* * *

><p>19th April 2008:<p>

"So Rose, what did you think of that adventure?" The Doctor asked as he and Rose made their way back into the TARDIS.

"Well let's see, we had to run away from a bunch of man-eating aliens, then we got imprisoned and then the man-eating aliens nicked the TARDIS and we spent like 2 hours trying to get her back." Rose said hands on her hips.

The Doctor smiled, he lo...liked it when Rose called the TARDIS 'she' and not 'it'. He had had so many companions that never got used to calling the TARDIS a 'she', but Rose, Rose was different and the Doctor lo...liked that about her.

"So I'm guessing you pretty mad at me for taking us there then?" The Doctor asked a little hurt- well he tried to look it, but he wasn't sure if it was working or not.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the man-eating aliens. They nearly ate you several times." Rose told him. The Doctor smiled. "What are they called anyway?"

"Y'know I think they're just called man-eating aliens. They must call themselves something else, but other species just call them 'man-eating aliens'- easy to remember." He told her. "Anyway what d'you wanna do now?"

"Go to bed I'm feeling really tired all of a sudden." Rose yawned and went over to hug the Doctor goodnight.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and held her close, breathing in her sent. He then placed a friendly kiss to her hair and let her go. "Go on, you go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"OK, night Doctor." She had almost said 'I love you' after, but then she always nearly said that. She loved him a lot, but she didn't know if he returned her feelings or not. So she kept quiet.

"Night Rose."

Rose walked away; but as she did, she began to feel dizzy and she felt like she couldn't breathe very well. Suddenly her legs gave way and she feel to the floor with a thud. The Doctor turned around immediately and rushed over to her. He could tell by the way her chest was moving that her breathing was irregular and that she was struggling to breathe. He quickly checked her pulse. It was getting weaker and weaker as the seconds went by. The Doctor began to really worry about her now, so he picked her up and carried her down the corridor towards the med-bay as quick as he possibly could. He just prayed to god that whatever had happened to Rose was not life threatening.

As soon as he reached the med-bay he gently placed Rose on one of the beds and put on an oxygen mask so he could level her breathing; hopefully. He then began to get different pieces of equipment and began to wire Rose up to one of the scanners.

The Doctor pressed the 'on' button and a blue light scanned Rose from head to toe. The Doctor hoped that it would find out what was wrong with Rose so he could treat her ASAP.

While the results were processing, the Doctor sat down by Rose's unconscious form. He took her hand and began to talk to her.

"Please wake up Rose, I hate seeing you like this. I promise, I'm gonna find out what's wrong with you, so we can get it sorted and then you'll be as good as new. Please Rose wake up for me." the Doctor rubbed the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

Suddenly there was a bleep from the scanning machine. Finally the results had come back. The Doctor stood up and went over to it and picked up the piece of paper that had the results on written in Gallifreyan. The Doctor took one look at the results and his eyes widened in shock, fear and sadness.

'_No, please. Please this can't be right! There is no possible way!' _The Doctor thought as he read the results. He read them over and over again, until he knew that, no matter how much he read them and wanted them to change, they weren't. He began to think that the scanner was wrong, but he knew that what was on this piece of paper was in fact the truth. Rose had caught an alien illness that the TARDIS didn't recognise and she only had a maximum of two moths left before she...

The Doctor knew there was nothing he could do for the young girl. She wasn't even 21 yet, by the time she...by the time she was gone she would be.

And now he had to wait for her to wake up and then he had to tell her.

The Doctor's worst nightmare had become a reality, and he was terrified.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Right OK, like I said this is a little different than my usual work, but I thought it would be a good idea even if it is a little sad. It is going to be multi-chapter and I do know where it's gonna end (roughly). <strong>

**Now I'm hoping my little smiley faces are here so they can give the rest of the A/N. Cos I have a feeling I'm gonna have to run away from Taylor Grace, because she hates me killing Rose. "Sorry Taylor!" *begins to run* Cue the smiley faces...**

**Bob: OK now she's gone we can have a party!**

**Steve: No Bob, we are here to give the rest of the review**

**Bob: Damn!**

**Dave: Bob watch your language!**

***Steve and Bob look at Dave as if to say. Shut up Dave***

**Bob: anyway you know what to do.**

**Steve: Yes please leave a message after the tone:**

**BEEP.**

**Dave: Now's the time to review and let us know what you think!**

**All: Bye!**

***Cue me running and screaming***


	2. The Beginnig of the End II

It felt like an age before Rose awoke. Her breathing was now much better, but she looked a little pale. She looked at the Doctor who smiled at her, but he looked scared somehow. So Rose decided to ask what was wrong.

"Doctor, are you all right?" Rose asked weakly.

"No Rose, I'm not." The Doctor replied truthfully. Now was not the time for his classic 'I'm always all right' speech.

"Why what's the matter? Has something bad happened?" Rose was getting worried now; she just wanted to know what was going on.

The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed and looked hr in the eye. Telling Rose that was he was about to say was no joke.

"Rose, I've found out why you collapsed." The Doctor told her.

"That's good isn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yes and no. Yes because I now know, but no because there is nothing I can do for you and you aren't going to be around for Christmas." The Doctor told her, he looked like he was going to break down. Rose looked at him, she looked terrified.

"How, do you mean?" Rose asked, shakily.

"You're very ill, and the TARDIS doesn't recognise what you have so I can't help you. And you only have two months left to live. I am so sorry Rose, I've let you down and now I'm going to lose you." The Doctor felt like tears were going to run down his face but he didn't care. Rose looked at him; she was a lot calmer than the Doctor was. She grabbed him into a hug and they stayed like that for a little while. Finally they let go and Rose looked at the Doctor and began to speak:

"No matter what happens I will die happy and I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Rose told him. The Doctor felt like crying, Rose brought him into a hug and they cried together for a little while. Neither of them wanting to let go. When they let go, Rose wiped the tears from the Doctor's face.

"Hey, don't cry, we still have to months. We can do a lot in that time." Rose told him forcing a smile.

"But it's not long enough." The Doctor replied.

"I know, but nothing lasts forever." Rose said.

"I know, but I'm really going to miss you, Rose." The Doctor told her, his voice thick with emotion.

"Don't worry about me. Just promise me one thing. You'll find someone else to travel with and show them the wonders of the universe." Rose said.

"But they won't be you. You're the only person I want with me." The Doctor said.

"Please Doctor, promise me." Rose repeated.

"OK, I promise Rose. I'll find someone and show them the wonders of the universe. But I will never forget you." The Doctor promised.

"Good. So what shall we do now?" Rose asked.

"Your mother."

"What?" Rose asked.

"We need to tell your mother." The Doctor said.

"How? She's in a parallel world; we'll never be able to tell her." Rose reminded him.

"Still we have to let her know."

"Doctor, no. Leave it, its best that mum doesn't know." Rose said.

"But she's your mother Rose."

"But she's in a parallel world." Rose told him.

"OK, but we'll need to tell Jack. You're like a sister to him Rose. We can't tell Mickey, he's in the Parallel world as well." The Doctor said.

"We'll tell him later on. We need to get over it ourselves first." Rose told him. For some reason she was much calmer than the Doctor. It was weird but maybe it was for the best. That way she could try and cheer the Doctor up.

"I'm gonna go to bed now Doctor. I'll see you in the morning." Rose said smiling forcefully as the Doctor helped her off the bed.

"OK Rose, you have a good sleep cos I know I won't." The Doctor gave her a hug and watched as she walked off to her room. When she was gone the Doctor sat down and cried.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>Bob: David Tennant Stalker is still running and screaming at the moment, but she wants us to say. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY WAHOO! OK there we said it!<strong>

**Steve: Also we have got rid of Dave cos frankly he was annoying the two of us. So please review and we will love you forever.**

**Dave: Hi guys**

**Bob: ARH he's back quick let's run away Steve.**

**Steve: Good idea Bob**

***two run away***

**Dave: Bye readers, I'm just gonna go and run after them!**

***Dave runs after Bob and Steve!***


	3. Rose's last birthday

27th April 2008 (Rose's 21st birthday):

The Doctor was depressed, he didn't want to show it but he was. Ever since he found out that Rose was dying, he had been depressed. He wasn't sure if Rose had noticed, he hoped she hadn't that was the last thing they needed.

Today was defiantly a day where the Doctor wanted to be happy. It was Rose's birthday, her 21st and her last. The Doctor had asked Jack to help him out with the decorations, he wasn't sure he could do it on his own- not because he was physically enable, but because he was emotionally enable.

The Doctor and Rose had told Jack what was going on. Jack hadn't believed what they were saying, but as soon as he saw the Doctor's tears he knew they weren't making it up. Ever since then Jack had been eager to help the Doctor and Rose with anything they needed- even more so than normal.

So here they were putting up decorations- pink decorations- all around the TARDIS. The TARDIS too had offered to help out. The Doctor had agreed he could do with the extra help.

Rose had gone out for the day while the two men and the TARDIS put up the party stuff. The Doctor had said to Jack that he didn't want Rose going out on her own, just in case she collapsed and no-one was around to be with her. He knew that the next time Rose collapsed would be the sign that she was about to... he didn't want her to be on her own when _that_ happened.

Jack had reassured the Doctor by telling him that she was with the TORCHWOOD team for the day, who had said that they would contact the Doctor and Jack if anything did happen.

So the Doctor had finally agreed and Rose had gone out with them to see a bit more of Cardiff.

As they put up the decorations, the realisation about what was happening sank into the Doctor. He knew that this would be the last time he did this for Rose, so he wanted it to be perfect. He wanted the next two months to be perfect and stress free.

"Doctor, are you all right?" Jack asked, bringing the Doctor out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you all right, you seem distant." Jack repeated.

"Yeah I'm all right," The Doctor replied.

"Realisation kicked in?" Jack asked, he knew what was wrong, but he wanted the Doctor to admit it.

"Yeah, I can't believe this the last time I'm..." He broke off as tears welled in his eyes. He sniffed them back and carried on with what he was doing.

"Doctor, why don't you go and sit down for a bit? I'll finish up here." He suddenly noticed how tired the Time Lord was.

"Doctor, when was the last time you had a decent night's sleep?" Jack asked, concerned for the Doctor.

"I dunno, probably the night before _this_ happened." The Doctor told him, jack knew what '_this_' was, so he nodded in agreement.

"After you guys told me I couldn't sleep well. You'll be OK, don't worry everything will be all right." Jack told him, hoping the Doctor would be OK.

"How can you say that, Jack? Rose is my life, without her I'm nothing." The Doctor said. Jack stopped what he was doing and went to sit down by the Doctor.

"Listen, I've lost friends and people I love before. Yes it hurts, yes it seems like the universe hates you. But it does get better. No, the pain never goes away, but it becomes bearable and you can move on. No matter how hard it seems at the beginning and no matter how much you tell yourself and the people around you that you'll never be able to move on, you will be able to. You just have to give it time." Jack told him.

"I hope you're right, Jack. I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Later that day:<p>

"SURPRISE!" The Doctor and Jack shouted as Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto brought Rose back into the TARDIS.

Rose put her hand over her mouth as she choked back tears. She couldn't believe it!

The Doctor looked worried. "Rose, are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Rose replied. "Thank you so much." Rose went around hugging everyone. When she finally got to the Doctor, she hugged him tight and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, I mean it." Rose hugged him again which earned a small 'Aww' from everyone else.

"I'm glad you like it Rose, I thought I should do something special for you as it is your last..." The Doctor didn't continue. One: because Rose had covered his lips with her hand and two: he couldn't continue.

"Doctor, let's not talk about that now, let's just enjoy ourselves. Please, for me." Rose pleaded.

"OK, I think I can do that."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The seven of them played party games and did lots of other party things, during the night. They played a game of pin the tail on the Donkey, they played twister- Rose and the Doctor fell on top of each other more than necessary according to Jack, who knew that they were starting to do it on purpose.<p>

God why wouldn't they just admit to each other that they were in love with one another. It was so blooming obvious- a Dalek could see it. So why could they? They were going to have to admit it quick; they didn't have long left together. Jack swallowed back the thought.

They also played a few drinking games- Jack and Ianto were now completely drunk and it seemed like the Doctor and Rose were going the same way. If they weren't careful they were going to land up doing something they regretted, and now was not the time for regrets!

* * *

><p>Finally the part came to an end. The TORCHWOOD team said goodbye to the Doctor and Rose. Jack had reminded the Doctor about their conversation earlier that day. It was amazing how he could remember considering that he was now very drunk. Maybe it had something to do with being immortal, or maybe it was just Jack.<p>

After everyone had gone the Doctor turned to Rose.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that Rose, I was hoping you would." The Doctor told her.

"I enjoy everything you do for me, Doctor. Well mostly everything." They laughed.

"Rose I wanted to give you something." The Doctor said, he went into his pocket and brought out a long leather box with Gallifreyan writing on.

"What's this?" Rose asked as the Doctor handed her the box.

"Open it." The Doctor told her. Rose did as she was asked and opened the box. Inside was a pendant, engraved with Gallifreyan writing and roses.

"It's beautiful, Doctor." Rose breathed.

"I've had it a long time, it was my sister's. She said that I should give it to someone special. And I think I've finally found the special person. I should have given it to you ages ago, before _this_ happened. I want you wear it even when you're not here anymore." The Doctor said.

"I will Doctor, I will. I promise. I'll never take it off." The Doctor took it out the box carefully as if one false move would break it. He then put it around Rose's neck and smiled at her.

"Looks beautiful on you." He told her.

"Thank you." Rose hugged the Doctor and he hugged her back.

"Why don't you go to bed now?" The Doctor suggested.

"Only if you stay with me." Rose said. The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"OK,"

Together they walked down to Rose's room and both of them got into the bed and were asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow. During the night the Doctor awoke and saw that Rose had snuggled up to him, her arm around his waist and her head resting on his chest. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her hair.

He knew he loved her, but he was too afraid to say it. He was scared that it was going to be too late when he did say it.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Leader of the chocolate army: As you can see friends David Tennant Stalker is still running from Taylor Grace. So she has told me to give the AN.**

**Me: Hey I didn't give you permission to say that! I'm back now so I'll give the A/N thank you very much! *whispers* Stupid Chocolate.**

**Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this (the story I mean not the weird A/Ns run by Chocolate, smiley faces and David tenant Stalkers).**

**Please leave a review and I'll get the forth chapter up maybe today, but we'll see. THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY I'M ON A ROLL BABY!**

**Leader of the Chocolate army: How are you on a roll?**

**Me: Leader, get out.**

**Leader: But...**

**Me: Just go.**

**Leader: Fine.**

**Me: Good now where was I? Oh yeah, please review and I'll be forever grateful!**

**Leader: What she means is...**

**Me: I thought I told you to get out. And how does that have another meaning. Jeez. Right goodbye, I need to sort out my chocolate!**

**See ya!**


	4. Barcelona and Rose's last adventure

14th June 2008 (Rose's last adventure with the Doctor and one week before _that_ happens):

Barcelona:

"Doctor, I can't believe it! The dogs really do have no noses!" Rose laughed as the Doctor took her hand and led her somewhere.

"I did tell you Rose. Remember the day I regenerated? I told you I would probably take you one day." The Doctor reminded her. He sounded happy and lively, but deep down he was terrified. It had been two months since they found out that Rose was going to die, which meant that she could collapse any day now. That scared the Doctor tremendously.

So the two of them had come to Barcelona, they weren't planning to go anywhere after this trip, this was going to be their last trip together. It was getting too risky to Take Rose out, just in case _that_ happened. The Doctor had got into a habit calling Rose's upcoming death '_that'_. He refused to say the words 'death', 'die', and 'dead' in context with her name. It felt wrong. He never wanted what they had together to end, but he knew that he would lose her sometime; but he didn't expect it to be so soon.

The Doctor led Rose towards the beach. He promised himself that he would be happy for this day. Rose was enjoying herself and it looked like everything bad had cleared her mind. Rose kept optimistic about this whole thing. She didn't want to spend her last two months moping and weeping around the TARDIS. She wanted to keep things as normal and not have anything changed. The Doctor however was finding this extremely hard. He supposed that when Rose was on her own with her thoughts, she got a bit upset, but she never showed it. The Doctor was trying so hard to be happy around the TARDIS, but he wasn't sure if he was succeeding though, he got a few looks of sympathy from Rose. He knew that she would never understand what he was feeling; he didn't think she knew how much he cared for her. He was the most scared he had ever been in all his 900 years, but this time there was no escape route.

Rose had her camera with her and had asked the Doctor if they could have a photo of them taken by a passerby, the Doctor had agreed and took her camera and asked a passerby if they would kindly take a photo. The passerby had agreed and the Doctor and Rose got into position. The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose and Rose wrapped her arm around the Doctor's waist. Both of them smiled for the camera and for the first time in the last two months all the Doctor's worries and fears left him for that one moment and he felt happy. For that one moment he thought that everything was going to be fine and that nothing was going to happen. But as soon as the picture was taken and the Doctor had taken the camera off of the passerby and shown the picture to Rose, everything came back to the Doctor and he now had to try his hardest to be happy. He hoped Rose didn't notice.

"Doctor, I want to go on the beach, is that all right?" Rose asked after a little bit.

"Yeah sure, whatever you want Rose. C'mon!" The Doctor took her hand and pulled her towards the beach. He pulled her to a place in the sand that was vacant form other people. Together they sat down and looked out to sea.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here, Doctor. I've loved today." Rose told him after a few moments.

"No problem Rose, it was a pleasure." Rose looked at the Doctor carefully; she could tell that something was bothering him.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose asked him.

"How d'you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"You look as if though something is bothering you." Rose said.

"I'm fine Rose, honestly." The Doctor lied.

"Doctor, please I don't have time for lies. Please just tell me." Rose said.

"OK, I'm scared Rose. I'm actually terrified. I have never been this scared in my life! I don't want to lose you Rose, but I know that I'm going to very soon. I'm trying so hard to be happy and not mope about everywhere. But you mean more to me than life its self and very soon I'm going to lose you and this time you're not coming back." The Doctor felt tears run down his face, he tried to wipe them away but it was no use more just came streaming down. Rose bushed away some of his tears, before engulfing him into a hug and feeling like crying herself.

"Hey, it'll be OK, you'll get through it, you always do." Rose reassured him, but it didn't if anything it made cry harder.

"But Rose, you don't understand. You don't understand how I feel, how much this whole thing is hurting me. It's my entire fault! If I hadn't let you come with me, then this wouldn't have happened and you would still be around for years to come." The Doctor cried into Rose's shoulder. He was right, she didn't understand how she felt, but he was wrong about one thing; this wasn't his fault, if it was anyone's fault it would be hers. She wanted to come onboard; she had the change to stay behind. The Doctor had told her that it was dangerous, but Rose wanted to come anyway.

"Doctor, please don't blame yourself, this isn't your fault. It just happened. If it had to be someone's fault then it would be mine. I knew coming with you would be dangerous, but I came along anyway. Please don't blame yourself forever. None of this is your fault, OK?" The Doctor nodded. Rose let go of him and looked at him. "Good, now how about you and me go for a paddle?" Rose suggested.

"OK," The Doctor wiped his tears and Rose helped him up and led him to the sea. Both of the paddled in the water and started splashing one another.

Finally after a good day out, the Doctor and Rose finally went home to the TARDIS, neither of them knew that the day they had been dreading was just around the corner...

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Right no weird AN this chapter, cos frankly it's getting a bit old.**

**Hope you liked that chapter, the next one is the one we've all been waiting for (on in Taylor's case; dreading). To be honest I'm excited about writing the next chapter, but I'm also dreading it. I hope you guys will enjoy it though.**

**This is the forth chapter I have written today. Oh My God! This is- like- amazing! I'm so proud of myself.**

**Please leave a review and I will get to work as soon as I can!**

**Love...**

**~David Tennant Stalker~ xx**


	5. Rose's final day

21st June 2008 (The end for Rose and the Doctor)

TARDIS Garden:

Rose was sat on the swing in the TARDIS garden looking at the flower beds. There were rose beds, and all different kinds of flower beds. This was Rose's favourite room in the TARDIS; to be honest it was her favourite place in the whole world. As she sat there, she thought about what was happening to her. She tried not to think about it most of the time, but she knew the end was insight and that frightened her, more than anything. She wasn't scared about dying, oh no, she was scared about leaving the Doctor on his own. She loved him, but she it was probably too late to tell him now. Maybe he knew and she didn't need to tell him. Rose continued to think, she remembered the good old days before she got ill. The days where the Doctor seemed happier and livelier. Now he seemed to have lost that. Rose couldn't help but think that it was her fault, but the Doctor wouldn't let her blame herself.

Rose wasn't sure where the Doctor had gone; she assumed he was maybe packing her stuff away for when she was gone, but she couldn't be sure.

The Doctor was in the kitchen making him and Rose a cup of tea. He let the kettle boil and got out two mugs from the cupboard. He then got out two plates and put a couple of biscuits onto the plates. Once the kettle had boiled he began to make the tea. Soon he was finished and he took the cups and plates into the garden where he knew Rose would be.

He got to the garden a few minutes later and when he opened the door he found Rose sitting on the swing by the one patch of rose beds.

"Hey Rose, I thought I'd find you here, it is your favourite place an' all. You OK?" The Doctor asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, I'm good." The Doctor sat down next to Rose on the swing and passed her a plate of biscuits and her cup of tea. Rose mumbled thanks and began to drink her tea.

"You sure, you look a bit upset." The Doctor said.

"I'm scared Doctor, I'm really scared." Rose said. The Doctor brought her into a hug and held her to him.

"Hey, it's all right. I'm scared too Rose, you know I am." The Doctor told her.

"I know, but you'll be OK. I know I'll be OK I'll be—"The Doctor cut her off.

"Don't you dare say that word in context with you, Rose Tyler." The Doctor told her.

"Why not?"

"Cos it's something I don't want to think about at the moment."

"You're gonna have to. Doctor you need to understand that I might not be here tomorrow. You have to face reality now Doctor. You can't keep thinking that it's gonna get better, cos it's not! I'm dying and there's nothing you can do to help me!" Rose said. The Doctor looked down.

Suddenly Rose didn't feel too well; she took a couple of deep breaths, which were painful, before she notified the Doctor. "Doctor, don't feel good." Rose told him. She swayed a bit before falling off the swing and onto the ground. The Doctor was by her side immediately. He looked at her; she was unconscious, but still alive; just. The Doctor's heart rate increased and he now felt more terrified than ever before. He knew this time there was nothing he could do for her. He was going to lose her; today!

The Doctor picked her up and carried her to the med bay. He looked at her pale face. He was definitely going to lose her today.

Once he was there, he put her on the bed and gave her an oxygen mask. The day they found out about Rose's unknown illness came flooding back into his head. He didn't want this day to come, but it had and now Rose was waiting for death to take her away from him. The Doctor hoped she woke up. He wanted to say goodbye to her and tell her that he loved her, but as the minutes slipped away he began to feel like he was never going to speak to her again.

As time went on, the Doctor stayed by Rose's side and waited for her to wake. Finally after what felt like hours, Rose began to stir.

"Hey Rose." The Doctor said his voice thick with emotion.

"Hi," Said Rose weakly.

"You OK?" The Doctor asked.

"Hard to tell," Rose told him.

"OK," there was a pause for what felt like forever.

"Doctor, I'm scared." Rose told him after the pause.

"I'm terrified."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Rose asked, she didn't want to die, but she knew the Doctor's answer from the moment the question came out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry Rose, I'm so sorry, but there's nothing I can do." The Doctor told her.

"OK," Rose said. "So this is it?" The Doctor nodded.

"What d'you wanna talk about?" Rose asked.

"Our adventures and time together?"

"OK, we'll do that." And so they did...

An hour or so later, the Doctor and Rose finished talking about their adventures together, now they were in silence, not knowing what to do.

All of a sudden, Rose began breathing funny again. Her heart and pulse rate shot down and she became very weak. The Doctor stood up and tried the clam the young woman down, as well as trying to control himself.

"Doctor, I think it's time." Rose said she was struggling to hold on.

"No Rose, please. I'm not ready." The Doctor told her crying now.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hold on. I just wanna say, I love you Doctor and as for the travelling, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Rose stopped struggling and relaxed. She closed her eyes one final time and took her last breath. Then she was gone.

The Doctor watched, his mouth open, his bottom lip wobbled as he tried to contain his tears, but it was no use. He began to sob. He brought Rose's limp lifeless body into his arms and hugged her as he cried. "I love you too Rose my angel, I love you too."

The woman he truly loved was gone taken by death. She wasn't coming back...

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is the final chapter and Jack reappears in it as well.<strong>

**I cried in this chapter and I hope you found it touching as well. It's gone 10pm and now I'm depressed. Gonna have to read some fluff before bed.**

**Please review and the next chapter should be up tomorrow.**


	6. Rose's Funeral and the End

22nd June 2008 (Rose's funeral):

It was the day of Rose's funeral; the Doctor had decided to bury her in the TARDIS' Garden, her favourite place. The Doctor still refused that this was real and that this a terrible nightmare and he would wake up any minute and find Rose asleep in her bed. But he knew deep down that that was never going to happen. This was real and she was gone.

The Doctor had called Jack a little after _it_ happened. The Doctor words hadn't sunk in to Jack until he came on the TARDIS and saw Rose. It was then the realisation kicked in. It was hard for both men. Jack had lost a sister to some extent. Even though they weren't brother and sister by blood, Jack felt he had had that kind of connection with Rose, and he was sure that she had felt the same way.

The Doctor had lost...well his everything. Rose had meant the world to him and now she was gone the Doctor felt like he had no reason to live. He had told Jack that he was thinking about giving up after this regeneration died. Jack had told him that that was not what Rose would want. He told the Time Lord that Rose would want him to fight and continue to do what he did. The Doctor had agreed, but he knew it would be hard trying not to give up.

So here the two men were, in the Garden. Rose's coffin was in the hole the Doctor had made by a grave stone that the two men had made together. Both of them were trying so hard not to cry, but it was proving difficult. These were two men that were strong and cried at hardly anything. But when it came to Rose, both men were helpless with their emotions.

Jack slowly moved towards the hole and placed a Rose onto the coffin and bent down next to it.

"I'm gonna miss you Rose, so very much. We both will. I'm not going to see you again cos with me being immortal. Did the Doctor ever tell you what happened that day? That day on Satellite 5? You made me immortal, I don't know the whole story, but apparently you took the Time Vortex into your head and destroyed the Daleks and in doing so you brought me back to life with the power. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll see you again. Rest in peace, Rose. I love you." Jack said, tears were running down is face, but he didn't care. He looked at the Doctor; he didn't look like he could hold up any longer. Jack gave the Doctor a sympathetic look before standing back up and walking back to his original position.

It was then the Doctor's turn to go up to the coffin. He didn't know if he could sit there and say what he wanted to say, but he knew it was his last chance. So the Doctor slowly walked up to the hole and placed a rose and a picture on top of the coffin.

He couldn't believe this had happened. No matter how many times Rose had told him over the last two months that it was none of his fault, the Doctor still couldn't accept that and continued to blame himself.

The Doctor sat down by the edge of the hole a looked down. "I'm gonna miss you Rose, more than anything. You meant the world to me and you always will. I don't know how I'm gonna live without, I'll try my hardest to move on- just like you said I should, it's going to be hard, but I'll get there, I promise.

"You remember all the good times we had, don't you? Like the time we had that bet when we went to Scotland 2 years ago. We've had our good times and we've had our bad. Like the time we were separated. But we found each other again, didn't we? Just think Rose, you'll be able to see your father again now. Don't forget us though, cos you can be certain that we won't forget you. How could we?" The Doctor took a deep breath and swallowed the tears that were trying to make their way out of his eyes, before continuing. "You rest now though, Rose. You're safe, from all things bad. I promise, I'll fight in your name, the whole universe will know of you, by the time I've finished.

"Goodbye Rose, I miss you, I love you." The Doctor couldn't hold back his tears anymore, hot tears ran down his face and sobs took hold of his body. Jack run up to the Doctor, he too was crying. Jack put his arm around the Time Lord and brought him into a hug. Together they cried for the loss of a sister, a friend, a defender of the universe and a love.

Finally they let go and walked out of the TARDIS garden, tears still streaming down both of the men's faces. Once they were out of the room, the Doctor took out a plaque that he had made in honour of Rose and put it on the now decorated door. The plaque read:

'_In loving memory of Rose Tyler._

_Loving friend, defender of the universe_

_Here she will forever rest in peace'_

After the two of them read the plaque again, they walked away, knowing that they were going to have to, somehow move on. They would both fight in the name of Rose Tyler. Jack with TORCHWOOD and the Doctor with the universe.

The two of them continued to walk; the Doctor took one more glance at the plaque before catching back up with Jack. The garden was no longer going to known as 'the TARDIS Garden', but 'Rose's Garden'. It was her special place after all, it was the place where she had liked to chill out and relax, so it was only fitting that the Doctor should name it after her.

Like the Doctor had said; things were going to be hard, but they would get easier, it was just going to take a long time. The Doctor knew he would never break his promise to Rose. He would find someone else, and they would know all about Rose Tyler, even if it takes a while for the Doctor to talk about her, they will know.

Rose Tyler will never be forgotten. Not while the Doctor was around and he would see her again, even if he had to wait a few hundred years, he would see her again.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading a reviewing this story, it means a lot to me. Even if you thought I was evil writing this (Taylor, I'm looking at you). If you've read Rose's Garden then you will know that the Doctor does find someone else and he does tell them about her. And if you haven't read it, go and have a look!<strong>

**Please let me know what you thought of the last chapter, I will be forever grateful. **

**PS: I'm sorry if I made you cry, writing these last two chapters made me cry and they were pretty hard to write.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
